dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal
|last = |total =2 |portrayer =Amy Acker Eliza Dushku }} Crystal is an imprinted personality originally used by Whiskey on a double Engagement with Alpha for a client named Lars. During the engagement, Whiskey went off mission after Bobby had noticed they were being followed, participating in the torture of Lars. Later, after Alpha had returned to the Los Angeles Dollhouse, the personality was imprinted into Echo. Personality Biography Imprinted into Whiskey, Crystal took part in a crime spree with Bobby and Lars until Bobby noticed they were being followed. Going off mission, Crystal took part in torturing Lars, mostly through a psychological aspect by dancing about as Bobby shouted and inflicted harm upon him. However, Crystal did brandish a weapon, waving it around and dragging it across his skin and sitting on Lars as well as rubbing against him, while kissing Bobby as the duo prepared to kill him. Crystal. however, was prevented from taking part in the murder when the Handlers arrived with Dollhouse Security. and Sophie Alvarez reaching Whiskey by asking if she would like a treatment. After agreeing ever-so-politely, Crystal resurfaced and thanked Lars "for the ride". ( ) Crystal's personality was later imprinted into Echo by Alpha immediately prior to escaping the Los Angeles Dollhouse a second time, providing a personality that knew one of Alpha's; Bobby. ( ) During an investigation on which personality was imprinted into Echo, Topher Brink was able to determine Crystal, an old Whiskey imprint was used. ( ) After the duo escaped from the Dollhouse, Crystal participated in the capture of Wendy, a young waitress who was the center of Crystal's ire. Along the way, they captured a girl named Wendy that Alpha would use as a body for Caroline's personality. Upon entry to Alpha's lair, Crystal was immediately disappointed at her surroundings and desperately needed a bathroom. Alpha eventually grew frustrated at Crystal as she could not grasp the concept of putting Caroline's imprint in Wendy's body. Caroline, now in Wendy's body, was shocked at seeing herself and being inside another body. Caroline and Crystal eventually had an argument over their situation. Crystal's personality eventually melded itself into Echo's body, along with other personalities of her previous engagements. Appendices Appearances *Dollhouse ** ** Background Crystal was portrayed by actress Amy Acker and Eliza Dushku. providing another example of multiple Actives using the same imprint. The first such instance seen onscreen would be Taffy who was portrayed by Eliza Dushku and actress Dichen Lachman in . There is some confusion as to what the designation, "Whiskey 1.1" stand for, as there has been implication that this could merely be an imprint's formal designation. That is, it's not clear if the system is meant to display being the first imprint of Whiskey (making Whiskey version "1.0" possibly) or if Whiskey 1.1 had a more generic term for a set of imprints. It should be notied that after receiving the case of imprints, Topher Brink searched for and removed a specific imprint wedge.